Akui no aru kochakukannen
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Sin embargo para Tama lo que tenían Hiro y el sensei se basaba en algo mucho más profundo y dulce. Y así hubiera seguido, imaginándoles tomándose de la mano, dándose algún abrazo o mirándose a los ojos por horas enteras, hasta que ciertos intrusos aparecieron.


**A**_kui no aru kochakukanne__**n**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p>Tras un sin fin de horas tratando de resistirse así como de negarse al hecho de que su mente, corrompida por un fatal encuentro con el mundo del BL, armaba, visualizaba e incluso aprobaba entre Handa-<em>sensei<em> y Hiro_-nii _una relación capaz de romper con la naturaleza del hombre e insultaba las leyes aparentemente perfectas dictadas por más de algún Dios; Tama había terminado por aceptar ese juego sucio, enfermo. Decidiendo entonces apoyar en secreto su nueva aberrante obsesión. No existían dudas ya, ni tampoco su negación que se hiciera presente en un inicio o aquella absurda insistencia por rechazar lo que en realidad quería que pasara entre aquel par. Por ello sus medidas, sutiles pero directas, capaces de exponer sus ideas absurdas sobre ese amorío prohibido sostenido por Sei y Hiroshi, se convirtieron pronto en su principal actividad. Y todo se había logrado de cierta manera. Hiro cocinaba para el _sensei_, incluso en ocasiones se pasaba todo el día asistiendo sus necesidades como una buena y amorosa esposa. Aún cuando Tama creía fielmente que el rol de pasivo le pertenecía a Sei. Cosa que la dejó en un estado catatónico por más de 72 horas al haber destrozado la hombría del joven maestro en caligrafía con un solo pensamiento cuando la duda de quien recibía y quien daba le asaltó al leer el segundo volumen de un nuevo manga de temática BL adquirido la semana pasada donde los protagonistas habían decidido subir de nivel en su relación.

Sin embargo para Tama lo que tenían Hiro y el _sensei_ se basaba en algo mucho más profundo y dulce. Y así hubiera seguido, imaginándoles tomándose de la mano, dándose algún abrazo o mirándose a los ojos por horas enteras, hasta que ciertos intrusos aparecieron. Un par de personajes que no contempló pudieran llegar a presentarse. Después de todo solo Hiroshi era el único capaz de hacer juego con Seishuu.

Pero Kawafuji Takao y Kanzaki Kousuke, esos dos sujetos, habían aparecido de la nada con la total intención de separar y destruir la hermosa relación de su amada pareja. El primero lucía como el típico activo mujeriego que únicamente estaría con Seishuu para abusar de su cuerpo con el propósito de disfrutar el momento. Sin embargo pese a ello, Takao era el mejor amigo de Handa y eso lo posicionaba en un sitio importante en el corazón de este y lo convertían en el más peligroso de los enemigos a enfrentar. Porque aunque el aspecto como la actitud de Kawafuji lo ubicaba en cierta categoría que lo denigraba, el hombre era un tipo maduro, autosuficiente y sumamente sobreprotector así como complaciente con Sei. En cambio Kanzaki era otro asunto. Uno verdaderamente menos importante pero no por eso menos latoso. El joven era un odioso fanático acosador, capaz de hurtar la ropa interior del _sensei_ o bien hasta lamer el escusado donde ponía su pequeño pero lindo trasero. No presentaba una amenaza pero Tamako estaba segura de que no iba a enriquecer el romance de Hiroshi y _sensei_.

Así pues, con esos temores y las esperanzas como deseos de proteger el amor de Kudo y Handa, la hermana mayor de Aki se encontraba sentada frente al joven maestro con el objetivo de saber la verdad hallada en el corazón de este.

"_Sensei_"

Seishuu volteó a verla, dejando de lado el nuevo paquete de pinceles que precisamente Takao le había hecho llegar para prestarle atención.

"Ka-kawafuji_-san_, ¿qué es?"

La pregunta se le escapo con trabas pero lo suficiente entendible. Trayendo una respuesta inmediata.

"Un comerciante profesional de arte"

Y una que no era la que esperaba. Tama sintió un fuerte golpe en el hígado, y la sangre se le acumulo en la garganta.

"N-no me refiero a eso _sensei"_

Esta vez la voz dulce, femenina, se le distorsionó. Gano gravedad y profundidad, y este hecho sorprendió un poco a Sei.

"¿QUÉ ES Kawafuji_-san _para ti, _sensei_?"

La dura entonación aunada al cambio de voz que ejercía una abominable presión y esa mirada nublada por la excitación empañándole las gafas, exhibieron a Tamako; pero gracias a la ingenuidad de Handa, este no logró entender en absoluto dicha reacción ni tampoco a lo que hacia alusión la interrogante.

"Es mi mánager"

"¿TÚ MANAGER?, ¿SOLO ESO?"

Las historias acerca de artistas y sus managers eran bastante populares hoy en día, pero quiza no más que la de un maestro y un estudiante que en si no era su alumno.

"Ah, Kawafuji ahora que lo pienso siempre ha estado allí. Él es alguien especial"

"¡¿ES-PE-CIAL?!"

"Sí, después de todo es él quien se encarga de todas mis necesidades"

_NECESIDADES, TODAS MIS NECESIDADES_

La última respuesta destrozó a Tamako y a sus perfectas como solidas bases que sostenían a su bella pareja. Que Seishuu le confesara tales cosas aniquilaban el canon, que ella misma impusiera, de su tan amado HiroSei (sobrenombre que no tardo en ponerle).

De inmediato ese lado interno que aflora cada vez que te niegan algo, hizo que Tama rugiera hondo y hosco. El momento llegaba, uno que muy en el fondo contemplo pero olvido de inmediato porque en la isla y vida de Handa no había aparecido otro sujeto con cual Tama pudiera emparejarlo sin encontrarlo repugnante o le diera la sensación de estar apoyando la pedofilia aun cuando el sensei no era un niño.

"¡OAHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Su grito bestial alertó a Handa que instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás.

"¡¿Heh?! ¿Qué sucede?!, oi, Ta-"

"UUOOOOHHHHH"

"¡Deja de gritar!"

Arai se puso de pie, sin dejar de bramar un solo momento. Su pareja se iba al caño y nadie podía pararlo. El amor de Hiroshi se desperdiciaba y nadie decía nada. Sensei amaba más a su amigo de la infancia, en realidad de adolescencia, y Hiro-_nii_ pasaba a la friend zone sin remedio o posibilidad mínima de lucha.

"NO, NO LO PERMITIRE. SENSEI, NO SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE. KAWAFUJI-SAN PUEDE CONSENTIRTE CON UN NUEVO ORDENADOR PERO LA COMIDA DE HIRO-NII ES MIL VECES MEJOR. KAWAFUJI-SAN TENDRA MAS EXPERIENCIA PORQUE ES VIEJO PERO HIRO-NII MAYOR VITALIDAD PORQUE ES JOVEN"

"Tama, Kawafuji y yo tenemos la misma edad"

"NO, NO LO ACEPTO. HIRO-NII ES EL UNICO CAPAZ DE HACER FELIZ AL SENSEI"

"_¿De qué está hablando?, ¿qué tiene que ver Hiroshi en esto?, de hecho ¿de qué estamos hablando? No logro entenderla"_

La espuma saliendo de la boca de Arai y las narinas abiertas expulsando aire bruscamente le hicieron temer de forma inexplicable a Handa. Y antes de que se atreviera a hablar su móvil empezó a sonar.

"¿Huh?"

Sei levanto el móvil para ver de quien se trataba y sin pensarlo leyo en voz alta el nombre del contacto que intentaba contactarse con él.

"¿Kawa...fuji?"

El nombre capto la atención de Tamako, quien volteo a verlo fúrica, corriendo hasta él para arrebatarle el móvil y arrojarlo violentamente contra la pared.

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!"

"SEN-SEI"

Handa se quedo helado, podría jurar que ahora mismo Arai había girado 360° la cabeza y que un agujero negro se arremolinaba a sus espaldas.

"ESO SE LLAMA ENGAÑAR Y HIRO_-NII _NO SE LO MERECE"

"¿Perdón?"

"SENSEI PARECE QUE NO LO ENTIENDES. ASI QUE YO TE HARE ENTENDER QUE ES LO MAS CONVENIENTE PARA TI"

"¿Es así?"

"AA"

Y sin más Tamako se abalanzó sobre el sensei, sometiéndole. Tomando posesión de su casa. Cortando todo contacto con Kawafuji Takao y el depravado enano llamado Kanzaki Kousuke que ni siquiera ocupaba el más mínimo espacio en el corazón de Handa. Para alejarlos, en especial a Takao y proteger su OTP de ese mejor amigo que no hacía más que amenazar su paz interna y emocional. Aislando a Handa de todo hombre de entre los 16-50, y permitiéndole únicamente la entrada a Kido Hiroshi, quien no alcanzaba a comprender muy bien o del todo esa actitud sobreprotectora que desplegara Arai por más de una semana. Ya que la gente de la isla comenzó a notarlo y el temor de Tama de ser descubierta y clasificada como una sucia fujoshi no le permitieron alargar su lucha interminable por mantener unida a su preciada pareja.

"Oi, Tama"

Y mientras la joven mujer empezaba a retirarse del campo de guerra para salvaguardar su reputación y en vista de que su pareja comenzaba a ganar fuerza de nuevo y convertirse oficialmente en canónica, Kido apareció.

"¡Hiro-_nii!, _sensei necesita de un baño y-"

Trayendo él mismo el arma mortal que Tamako se había empeñado en eludir y alejar.

"¿Handa necesita bañarse?, eso es raro. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"

"¡¿QUE HACE ÈL AQUI?! HIRO-NII TU"

Arai grito, sintiéndose traicionada al ver entrar a Takao Kawafuji con total tranquilidad y ese aire maduro de activo que le daban su rostro y esos tatuajes en los torneados brazos.

"¿Ah?, Kawafuji-_san _necesitaba discutir unos asuntos con el _sensei_. Y como no ha podido contactarlo decidió venir"

Hiroshi le explicaba al tiempo en que se adentraba con confianza a la casa, ya acostumbrado a ella.

"¡¿HAH?!"

Que Kido fuese la persona que trajera a su enemigo posicionaban a Tamako en una situación sin salida. Y de nuevo los cimientos de su pareja se derrumbaban.

"¿Te importaría ayudarme con _sensei_?"

¿De qué iba esto?, ¿por qué la persona que ella quería para sensei la saboteaba?, no, ¿saboteaba su propio romance y felicidad?, ¿que Kudo no entendía que Takao era su principal enemigo a enfrentar?

"Nah, igual tomare un baño también"

"El baño es pequeño, no cabrán los dos"

"Ese no es problema"

"Ok"

Y no conforme con haberlo guiado hasta su cuartel le ofrecía a su querido agujero, que diga, a su amor eterno en bandeja de plata. ¿Por qué Dios la traicionaba después de tantas batallas surcadas?

"Oi, Hiro-_nii_ qué estas"

Por ello lo preguntó, temerosa y sin dar crédito aun pese a todo esto.

"¿Ah?, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué has traído a Kawafuji_-san_?"

"¿Eh?, eso es obvio. Ese sujeto es el único amigo que tiene _sensei_. No puedo dejar que lo pierda. Porque dudo que encuentre otro como él"

La simpleza, la naturalidad de su activo, el activo perfecto para Seishuu, al confesarle la razón y motivos de su traición, que claro solo se vislumbraba en la mente trastornada de Arai, la aniquilaron.

"..."

"Hey, Tama, ¿no hay fideos?"

Y Hiroshi ya en la cocina preguntaba despreocupado, ajeno al corazón otaku de Tamako.

"HIRO-NII IDIOTAAAAAA UWAHHHHHH"

Que saliera huyendo de casa de Handa, llorando lagrimas de sangre porque al parecer el romance de un artista con su manager que aparte era su mejor amigo tenía más peso que el de un joven pueblerino enamorado de un maestro en caligrafía que apenas había arribado, solo, perdido y en busca de algo que él mismo desconocía.

"¿Eh?, ¿qué le pasa?"

* * *

><p>終<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA** Me enamoré de Tamako, ella es tan genial, además me encanta que apoye a la pareja de Hiroshi y Sei todo el tiempo. Yo también la apoyo como ella. En fin, Dios salve a Arai Tamako y su mente fujoshi.


End file.
